Finding Home
by Glorydolphin8301
Summary: Mary is looking for her brother. In the process she finds him and a home. Rating is just for safety sake.
1. Chapter 1

**It was already dark out when Spot started heading towards the lodge house. Though being winter of course it was dark in the early afternoon. It was also freezing out so he decided to take the back way through the alleys to get back to the lodge house faster. As Spot walked on he saw someone laying in one of the doorways found in the alley. That someone looked liked they were gonna spend the night in that doorway as well.**

**"You'se got a place to stay kid?" Spot was feeling generous even though he wanted nothing more than to be inside.**

**"Go away," he said.**

**"I'll take that as a no. So come with me to the lodge house." Most people wouldn't say that Spot a nice person, but he would never leave someone out in the cold during winter time. Not after spending several days in it when he was younger. **

**"I aint going anywhere with you'se." The kid got up and started to walk away, though not very fast.**

**Spot caught up to him very quickly and grabbed his arm. The minute Spot touched him, he could feel his shaking. "Hey, I aint gonna hurt you kid, but it's gonna get colder tonight." **

**When the kid turned to look at me, I noticed that he was a she about my age. "I'm not some lady of night, so I aint gonna go anywhere with ya!" She yanked her arm out of my grip and started to walk further down the alley. The girl only made it about two feet from me before clasping. **

**"Damn it!" Spot quickly walked over to her and picked her up. "I wasn't gonna hurt ya, just make sure you had a warm place to say." With that Spot carried the girl quickly to the lodge house.**

**Soon it loomed in front him. As Spot came closer to the door another boy was coming towards the lodge house from the other direction. Without question the other boy opened the door for Spot and he was able to walk in without any trouble. The minute he was through the door Spot started to yell as he walked up the steps. **

**"Thomas. Thomas I need you." **

**A man in his late thirties came from a backroom to see Spot carrying a girl in his arms up the stairs. "Take her up to your room Spot." Looking at the boy who came in behind Spot, "Tiger go get some extra blankets from the closet." Then Thomas followed Spot up the stairs to the door on the left.**

**Spot gently laid the girl down in the only bed in the room, letting Thomas look over her. "She was trying to sleep in the doorway. I don't think shes stayed someplace warm for a while. She was shaking when I touched her and then she just collapse." **

"**Looks like your right. She has a high fever. I don't think shes had anything to eat either. You can see her bones," Thomas said pointing to her ribs, as he was checking the girl for cuts or burses. "If she makes it through the night there is a chance that she will pull through." Both Spot and Thomas turned when the door to the room opened. It was Tiger bringing in the extra blankets. **

**"Bring them over here Tiger." Quickly Tiger did what was asked of him. The three piled the extra blankets onto the girl. "Someone should stay with her to make sure she is okay." **

**"Its my room Ill watch the girl." Spot spoke while pulling over a chair to be closer to the bed. **

**"Come and get me if ya need to." Thomas put his hand on the young man before leaving. Tiger quickly followed and closed the door as he went. **

**Spot looked up when he heard coughing. Rising from his chair, he went to the door yelling out for Thomas to come up stairs. Turning he went back to the bed to see if the girl had woken up. **

**Coughing while looking around franticly the girl tried to free herself from the many blankets. Upon looking at Spot, her look became frightened. "Ise said that I wasn't gonna go with ya," she spoke while coughing. **

**"You are safe here. No one is gonna hurt." Thomas spoke as soon as he came into the room. "Try not to speak as well. You had a very high fever and a cold." After putting down a cup of water and an envelope, Thomas put his hand over the girl's forehead. **

"**It seems that your fever as broken some. You are not in the clear but things are looking up for you." **

**Thomas then picked up the envelope and poured some of its content in the glass of water. "Drink this. It will help with the fever and cough." Then he handed the glass to Spot so he could help the girl sit up so, she could drink it without spilling any down the front of her. "Try and get some sleep." The girl just nodded at Thomas before he turned around and left the room.**

**The girl looked quickly to the older man leaving and then to the one from the alleyway. Spot seeing that she was still scared spoke to her, "I was telling the truth that I was not gonna hurt. You'se in the Brooklyn Newsies lodge house. I'se Spot, the leader of the newsies here. Who are you?"**

**"Mary," starting to cough again.**

**Smiling at Mary, Spot replied, "Get some sleep now Mary." And with that she closed her eyes again and falls fast asleep. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Slowly Mary started to wake up. And with it came the coughing. "Here drink this it will help." And a glass of water was handed to her. Very slowly she pulled herself into a sitting position and drank a little of the water. "You'se gonna wanna drink more than that." **

**Mary looked up to the voice that spoke and saw it was that boy again. The one who talked to her in the alley, Spot she thought. He didn't seem to want to hurt her so she went a head and drank more of the water. It felt very refreshing as it went Mary's dry throat. She handed the glass back and just looked straight ahead, not knowing what to say or do. **

**Finally she plucked enough courage to speak, when she started to cough again. Immediately Spot was on the bed next to her trying to help. Luckily the coughing fit wasn't as bad as before so slowly Mary quit coughing.**

**"Are you'se okay?" **

**"Yeah, thanks."**

**"You'se ran away didn't you'se?" **

**At the question Mary looked down into her lap and quietly said, "Yeah." Mary didn't want to seem like a bad person because she had.**

**"I thought so," replied Spot. He figured that she had when she tried to sleep in a doorway in the middle of winter. Taking a shot in the dark he asked, "Someone was hurting you weren't they." Knowing that was one of the biggest reasons people ran away for.**

**Mary quickly looked up at this. How could this boy possible know why she left. "Yes, my uncle hurt me."**

**"Most people run because of that." Spot could tell by her face that she was surprised and scared by his comments. Trying to make her feel comfortable he gave her a little smile. "Its okay, you'se safe here now." **

**Before Mary could response the door to the room opened up to reveal Thomas walking in with another envelop in his hand. "I see our guest is up. Spot why didn't you come and get me when she first woke up. Never mind, please go fill the glass up with more water."**

**Spot knew Thomas was not scolding him. They were very close and out all of the boys in the Brooklyn lodge house, Thomas treated the leader like a younger brother and was the only one aloud to talk to him like that. Just the same he quickly got up and took the glass to refill it. **

**"Now young lady how are you feeling?"**

**"Better sir." And Mary started to cough again but quickly stopped.**

**"And the coughing is it as bad as before."**

**"No sir." Thomas put his hand to her head to feel for a fever. **

**"Well that is good. It would also seem that your fever is down. Well wouldn't hurt to take some more medicine. And soon maybe we can get some food in you."**

**Spot walked in at Thomas' last comments. He immediately gave the glass to Thomas who poured more powder from the envelop into the water. Then he handed it to Mary. "Drink this like before and then get some more rest. Spot you gonna stay here?"**

**Mary took the glass and started to drink the liquid down. Once finished she handed the glass back to Spot who had moved back to his chair by the bed. "Yea, Thomas I'se gonna stay here. Tiger is looking out for the boys till Mary here gets better."**

**Thomas just nodded at Spot before walking back out of the room and closing the door. Mary looked over at Spot as he sat down in the chair. "You'se don't have to stay with me. If you'se need to do something then you can."**

**Smiling, "Nah it's okay. I want to make sure you'se okay. Now you should rest like Thomas said. I'se be here when you'se wake up again."**

**Mary nodded and closed her eyes and the medicine took affect. She drifted off into a peaceful sleep. **


	3. Chapter 3

**And Spot was in the chair when Mary next woke up. Only this time he was a sleep, snoring very lightly. Feeling better, she sat up in bed. Looking around the room she noticed it contained just one bed, a dresser, a table near the bed, and the chair that Spot was sleeping in. Even though the bed was centered in the middle of the room underneath the window it looked as if the room could hold at least another bed, if it were pushed up against the wall behind Spot. Suddenly Marry started to cough again. This immediately woke Spot up. **

**Quickly he got up and sat on the bed holding out a glass of water to Mary. "Here this might help ya." **

**Mary took the glass and drank the water. This did help her to stop coughing. Handing the glass back to him and saying, "Thanks." **

"**You'se welcome. How'se ya feeling?"**

"**Alright, wished the coughing would stop. I only really feels bad then." **

**Lightly putting the back of his hand to her forehead, Spot felt is she still had a fever. "You'se fever broke. That's good news." **

**Not knowing what to say Mary just nodded and looked down in her lap. She wanted to know if what Spot had said was true about her being safe. But didn't know really how to ask. She also wanted to know why he wanted to help her. Now one cared about her except her aunt who she hadn't seen in years, her mother who died, and her brother. **

**Plucking up enough courage Mary quietly asked, "Did you mean what you'se said earlier about me being safe?" She felt dumb just having to ask that, but her life had been rough since her mother died.**

**"Yeah. I'se or any of the me boys will not hurt ya or let any one else hurt ya. Even you'se uncle." Spot could still tell she wasn't completely sure about that. So he came closer to her and took her hand in his and said, "I promise ya you'se safe."**

**"Only me brother promised that. He was right until me mother died." Still looking down at her lap quietly she said, "I miss him." **

**In the quite of the room Spot heard what Mary said. Just as quiet Spot asked Mary, "What happened to you'se brother?" **

**"He ran away. Said that uncle would leave us alone once he was gone. Uncle thought Frankie was just like our father and became mean. So Frankie left. And uncle was nice again. I'm trying to find him."**

**"Is that why you'se ran?"**

**"Yes, me mother said that if my uncle became what he was I should leave and find Frankie. So that is what I'se trying to do."**

**"Well I don't know any one by that name. But once you'se get better I'll teach ya how to be a news girl and then we can find you'se brother. And if not then you'se have a home here in Brooklyn."**

**Upon hearing Spot's statement Mary looked up into his face and could see he meant every word. "Thank you'se."**

**Spot gave Mary a smile because he knew that she now believed him. Squeezing her hand he stood up and went back to his chair to keep a watch on her. "You'se should go back to sleep. I'm sure Thomas will be back to check on you in the morning."**

**And with that Mary laid back down and closed her eyes knowing it was safe to do so. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Mary awoke to sun shining in from the window. She could hear like snores coming from Spot who was sitting in the chair with is head resting on his chest. Not wanting to wake him Mary sat up in bed and just stared straight ahead. **

**Suddenly the door to the room opened causing Mary to scream. Which in turned caused Spot to jump in his chair. **

**Thomas who had walked in the door chucked as he saw Spot jump, it wasn't very often that Spot was startled. "I see that you are up. And Spot was finally getting some sleep." **

**Thomas can further into the room and set a bowl of soup down on the table next to the bed. Gently he put his hand to Mary's head and smiled when he felt the fever gone. "Well your fever has broken, so you can have some soup. Eat it slowly so as not to upset your stomach. You should be able to get up and walk around for a little bit, but you are going to be weak and will still need to rest." Gently he set the bowl of soup in her lap.**

**Looking at Thomas, "Thank you, sir." Then to Spot "Why didn't you go to a bed to sleep?" **

**Before Spot could reply Thomas said, "Well you are in his bed." Then walked out of the room. **

**Taken back by this Mary just "Oh. I'm sorry. You should have moved me."**

"**It's alright. I'se could have gonna to the bunk room as well. Why don't you'se eat the soup." Spot stood up from the chair and walked towards the door. Looking back he could see Mary eating the soup. Before walking out the door said, "I'se gonna go talk to Thomas for a bit, but I'll be back." Then he closed the door behind him.**

**Thomas looked up when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs noticed it was Spot and went back to his work. When Spot made it down the steps he waked over to Thomas' desk and leaned up against. **

"**Do you'se think there's enough space for another bed in my room?"**

**Without looking up Thomas replied, "Why?"**

**"So Mary can have her own bed and I can have mine back. I told her when she was better I was gonna teach her who to sell papes. And I don't think she be comfortable with the guys in the bunk room."**

**"Yeah, there is room if we pushed it against the wall. You gonna look out for her?" Thomas knew that none of the boys in the lodge house would hurt her if Spot said not to, but Brooklyn is not the best of places to be. **

**"Don't I'se look out for all my newsies." **

**"Yeah, yeah. I will look for a bed this afternoon okay." **

**"Thanks Thomas." And with a small smile on his face Spot walked back up the stairs to his and soon to be Mary's room. **

**The sight that greeting Spot when he walked in his room was quite funny. The empty bowl sat in Mary's lap and her head rest on her chest as she had fallen asleep sitting up. Spot tip toed across the room and picked up the bowl from her lap to place it on the table. The weight being lifted from her lap was enough to wake Mary up. **

**Spot smiled down at her, "Do you want to go to the wash room and clean up and bit?"**

**"Yes, please."**

**Mary pushed the blankets aside and swung her legs over the side of the bed. With Spots help she stood up from the bed and slowly made their way to the door. From there they walked into the other room which contained bunk beds along each side of the room. As they walked further into the room Mary noticed a doorway leading into another room. It was into that room that Spot helped her walk. Upon entering this room Mary was confronted with several sinks and bathroom stalls. **

**Spot helped Mary into a stall where she was able to relieve herself. Then helped her to a sink so she could wash up. Standing near by in case she needed his help, but far enough away that Mary had some space to move. **

**"Thomas is gonna find a bed and move it into the room for you." **

**"Thank you, but he doesn't have to if it will cause trouble. I'se can sleep on the floor somewhere."**

**Spot hide his surprise well. She doesn't want to cause trouble so she'll sleep on the floor? "Nah it's alright."**

**Mary just nodded at Spot's last comment. She really didn't know what to think. In her head she could only see that she was causing trouble, just like with her uncle. But she didn't want to cause any more trouble by stating this again so she just finished washing up. **

**Spot knew that something was wrong. Mary's face had a troubled looked to and even though he didn't know her well, she was an open book to him. He would have to thing through what he said to her until he knew that she trusted him more. But in the middle of his thoughts a huge yawn escaped him. **

**Mary looked up from drying her hands at Spot's yawn. "You should get some sleep. Take the bed and I'll just lay down in the corner." **

**Coming to her side to help her back to the room Spot said, "Nah, you'se still sick, ya need the bed more than me."**

**"But it's you'se bed and you'se haven't been sleeping." Mary couldn't understand why Spot wanted her to have the bed. Her uncle would have beat her just knowing that she would want to sleep in a bed. **

**Spot knowing she would keep refusing him thought the only way to get her back in bed was to make a deal. "How's about you'se get the bed and I'se lay down in the bunk room. We'se could both get some sleep." **

**Mary seemed to think this over and they entered the bunk room and made their way slowly to Spot's room. "I'se guess."**

**"Good. I'se leave the door open in case you'se need me." The pair had made their way into Spot's room by now. Spot slowly helped Mary to lay back down on the bed. **

**Walking back towards the door Spot turned and said one final thing before letting Mary rest some more. "If you'se need me just yell. You'se ain't aloud out of bed."**

**Mary just nodded her head at this. Satisfied that Mary would call for him if needed, Spot smiled at her and walked out of the room into the bunk room. Mary watched him leave before closing her eyes and falling back into some much needed sleep. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hours later Mary awoke to a sound right next to her head. Slowly she opened her eyes expecting it to be Spot. What the boy trying to leave the room was not Spot. Suddenly a scream escaped her mouth.**

**Spot awoke very suddenly to Mary's scream and came running into his room. Once in it he found a terrified Mary shaking in the bed and Tiger. Spot immediately rushed in between Mary and Tiger, so that Mary would feel a little safer. **

**"Tiger what are you'se doing in here?" Spot asked with a little irritation in his voice. **

**"Thomas asked me to bring our guest some soup since you'se was still sleeping." Tiger pointed at the bowl of soup sitting on the bedside table to prove his point. Both Spot and Mary turned their heads to see a bowl of soup sitting there. **

**"I didn't mean to scary her. Honest Spot." Tiger said. Even though he was Spot's second in command, he knew how fierce his leader could be. **

**Shaking himself and then moving so he could put his hand on Mary's shoulder, "Mary this is Tiger. He's my second in command. He wont hurt ya, so you'se don't have to be afraid of him." **

**Still a little shaken Mary tried to calm down. In the small amount of time that she had been in Spot's company she had learned to trust him. Slowly she nodded her head. **

**"I'm really sorry to scary ya miss." Tiger still looked afraid of what may happen to him.**

**In a very timid voice Mary replies back to him, "Its okay. Thanks for the soup." And then gives Tiger a weak smile, trying her best not to feel afraid of him.**

**Tiger's lips turn up in a grin at Mary, nods once to Spot and walks out of the room closing the door as he goes. As soon as he leaves Spot turns back to Mary making sure she will be okay, and wondering what exactly her uncle did to her to make her afraid of all males. **

**"Are you'se sure you'se alright?" Spot asked.**

**As soon as the door closed Mary let out the breath she has been holding. "I think so. I'm sorry if I woke ya. I know you'se need you'se sleep."**

**"I'se told you to wake me if ya needed something. And you'se got scared, so it was good of you'se to scream. I'se sorry he scared ya. I'se promise you'se the boys wont ya. You'se just got to get to know them. They'se tough, but they take care of their own and you'se one of us now. So they'se help ya out of anything. And if meeting all the guys makes you'se nervous you'se can meet them a little at a time and get use to them." **

**Looking up from the bed Mary gave a little smile. Not since Frankie has anyone wanted to help her. Then her belly gave a large growl. A blush crept onto her face as she looked back down at the bed. **

**Spot gave a little chuckle and picked up the bowl of soup and handed to Mary with a smile on his face. "Here's your soup." And then sits down in the chair on the side of the bed. **

**Mary had to look up to take the bowl of soup, blush still very evident. "Thanks Spot for everything." Quietly she starts to eat her soup. **

**Both are deep in thought as a knock on the door comes. Spot gets up and opens it to revel Thomas, Tiger and two other boys with a bunk bed. Spot smiled brightly as he saw the bed and opened the door wider so that they could bring it in. **

**"Mary you'se bed is here." Spot's smile was so big; Mary couldn't help but give a little smile as well. As the four set the bed down Spot introduces the four males. "Ok, so you'se know Thomas the caretaker and Tiger. But helping them is Light and Dark. They'se twins." **

**In a weak but somewhat firm voice Mary says, "Hi. And thanks you'se for the bed." **

**All five give her a smile and reply with it was no big deal. Thomas also said that he would be back up with sheets and a pillow for the bed. Then the four that carried the bed turn and begin to leave Mary and Spot in the room. Tiger was the last one in line and before he made it out the door Mary's voice stopped him. **

**"I'se sorry about screaming earlier Tiger." **

**Turning back to look at Mary Tiger replied, "Thanks okay." Then continued walking out to the bunk room. As soon as Tiger had left, Thomas was right back in with the sheets making up Mary's bed for her. **

**"You'se really didn't need to put another bed in here. I'se could sleep on the floor." **

**Before Spot could answer her, Thomas replied. "No ya couldn't. No newsies staying here will sleep on the floor." And with that said he picked up the empty soup bowl and turned to leave as well. But he closed the door he told both teenagers to go to bed for the night. **

**A still a little embarrassed Mary asked, "Well, umm, since I now have a bed, why don't I sleep there and you'se can have ya bed back." **

**"If you'se want, or you can just stay in my'se bed one more night and then we can get ya'se settled into you'se bed. But it's up to you'se"**

**"Don't you'se want you'se bed back?" Mary really couldn't understand why he was letting her stay there if she now had a bed.**

**"Ya, but you need to regain you'se strength. So in the morning we can move everything over here. It won't be a problem." And with that Spot started to get ready for bed, climbing into her bed for the night. **

**Mary stared at his back before finally laying back down and closing her eyes. Spot listened to her gently breathing knowing she was finally a sleep before actually closing his eyes and falling asleep himself. **


	6. Chapter 6

**True to his word, after helping Mary to the washroom to clean up, Spot then helped her to her bed in their room. Then after some ****persuasion Spot went to sale papes, leaving alone for the first time. And as soon as he was done selling the morning edition Spot was right back to the lodge house. **

**This went on for several days until Mary was strong enough to walk around the lodge house on her. Soon she would slowly clean the Spot's room (she couldn't call it her room just yet), the bunk room, and the washroom. Any time Thomas or Spot caught they would try to get her back in bed. But as she said that she was bored and needed something to do. Also she was working very slowly so as not to tax herself. Having seeing that she really was taking things easy both males decided that it was fine for her to clean. **

**As winter started to turn to spring Mary began to sell papes with the rest of the Brooklyn newsies. And she earned the nickname of Laces because she always had to retie hers so that they were straight as well as some of the younger boys' shoes. Mary or Laces also slowly began to become comfortable with the other newsies. She would hang out with them at the docks when they were done selling. Or stay up with the older ones watching as they play poker. And the younger boys loved the fact that she would tell them stories before she put them to bed.**

**Even though Laces would hang with the other boys she stayed closed with Spot and Tiger. It was Spot though that was her best friend and she was Spot's. Spot was also true to his word by sending out his birdies to look for her brother Frankie. But not much was turning up about him. This also changed when a certain leader from Manhattan showed up one day. **

* * *

**Sorry the chapter is really short but it is to move the story along. I am going to try to post another chapter by the end of the week. But I can't promise this. Please tell me what you think of story so far. **


	7. Chapter 7

**So I forgot to give credit where credit is do. Disney owns the Newsies and any new character I came up with. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it is a little longer than the last. Oh if you find any mistakes please let me know so I can fix them. Though if it is someone speaking it is probably meant to sound that way.**

* * *

**Laces never sold by her self; Brooklyn was just not a safe place. Some of the time she would sell with her best friend Spot. And some of the time she would sell with her next closest friend Tiger. Though not yet as good at selling the volume of the other two she was getting there. **

**Today had been a great day for her. She was finally able to sell all 50 papes without any help. Laces also sold out before Tiger did, which was also a first for her. And she couldn't wait to tell Spot all about it. She knew he would get a kick out of her selling out before the next top seller in Brooklyn, even if she did have less papes than Tiger did. Spot would humor her. **

**As usually when the Brooklyn newsies were finished selling they hang out at the docks. So that was where Tiger and Laces were heading. Laces knew she would find Spot in his usual place on tops of crates further down the dock and that is where she was headed. As she drew close to Spot she noticed he was talking to a newsies she had never met, this didn't stop her from yelling to Spot.**

**"Spot, guess what? I'se sold all me papes before Tiger did. I'se did good didn't I'se!" She walked pass the unknown newsies all the while smiling at Spot. **

**Giving a little laugh Spot looked up to the happy Laces. "Yeah Laces, you'se did good. You'se on the way to becoming one of my best newsies." Spot couldn't help but smile at her. Now that he had gotten her to open up some she was a bright person that was happy with the little tings in life. "I'se like ya to meet me good friend and leader of the Manhattan newsies Jack Kelly." **

**Laces turned around and her mouth dropped right open. Missing her reaction, Spot continued on with the introductions. "Jack this is Laces."**

**"Frankie?" Laces spoke.**

**"Mary?" Jack spoke at the same time as Laces.**

* * *

**Jack Kelly, leader of Manhattan was stopping by to see his good friend Spot. Since the strike they had made a point of seeing each other more often. But he hadn't seen Spot in a while and wanted to make sure things were fine in Brooklyn. Little did he know that it was because of a girl that Spot found outside in the cold that kept him away. **

**Jack found Spot in his normal spot atop his crates keeping an eye on all of his boys. Upon seeing Jack, Spot jumped down and greeted his friend.**

**"What brings you to me parts, Jacky-boy?" while Spot spits into his and holds it how to Jack. **

**Following Spot's actions Jack spits into his hand and sakes Spot's hand. "Just seeing how things are going in your neck of the woods." **

**Spot began to tell Jack the things going on in Brooklyn when they were interrupted by a female voice calling to Spot. Suddenly a female appeared behind Jack telling Spot how well she did selling that day. As Spot began to introduced them, he couldn't believe who was had just turned around to face him. **

**"Frankie?" Laces spoke.**

**"Mary?" Jack spoke at the same time as Laces. **


	8. Chapter 8

So I do not own the Newsies. And other character is one that I added. This should be a little longer than some of the other chapters. If you find any mistakes in this please let me know so that I can fix them.

* * *

**All three of them stood frozen, not really processing what could be happening right now. **

**Laces was the first to recover. "Frankie, is that really you?"**

**Slowly Jack nodded his head, "Yeah." At which point Laces threw her self at him. "It's me, Mary. Gosh I'se missed ya," holding her as tightly as he could without hurting her. **

**Spot stood there watching the happy reunion. He couldn't believe that her brother was his very good friend and this could have happened months ago.**

**Jack pushed Laces back, with his hands still on her shoulders, so he could look into her face. "Why'se ya here?"**

**Laces's face paled some at his question and her back became rigid. At seeing this Spot stepped closer to the siblings, knowing he might have to have Laces. "I ran." **

**"Why?" **

**At this question Laces paled even more, causing Spot to step even closer to her side. **

**"Uncle David was beating me, starving me, and…and," in a very quiet voice, "he…he trying to sell my body." Now Laces was close to tears and starting to shake. **

**Jack immediately pulled Laces close again, looking at Spot. Spot was just as shocked at that last comment. Even though they may have been best friends, Laces just couldn't tell him that last bit of information from her past. But looking back it did explain why she claimed more than once in the beginning that she was not a lady of the night. **

**While trying to comfort Laces, Jack knew what he needed to do. "Why don't ya come to Manhattan with me Mary?"**

**This surprised Spot. He didn't think that Jack would take her to Manhattan to stay. Laces pushed her self back some from Jack, so he once again had his hands on her shoulders. First she looked to Spot, then Jack, and then back to Spot again. She wanted to stay with her brother. But she didn't want to leave Spot as well. She had begun to think of Brooklyn as her home. Seeing the look in her eyes and realizing that she was torn between her brother and what was coming to be her knew home, Spot made a decision that would help Laces till she decided where she wanted to stay.**

**"Why'se don't we go to Manhattan for a few days Laces. The boys there are real nice." **

** "Yeah?" **

**"Yeah, I'se misses my friends there. That and you'se get to see your brother." Seeing her smile and Jack's confused face Spot continued. "Why'se don't ya go to the lodge house and pack our extra clothes. If you'se ask Thomas, he be able to give you'se some bags for the clothes." **

**"Should I take Tiger back to the lodge house, or someone else?" Laces knew that Spot didn't want her wondering around by herself. And for that matter she didn't like being by herself unless she was at the dock a little ways from the boys or at the lodge in the room by herself. **

**"Take Tiger back with you'se. Tell him what we'se doing." **

**Giving a large smile, Laces nodded her head at Spot and then walked from the two leaders to go find Tiger.**

* * *

**Laces found Tiger talking to Light and Dark, but looked up when she approached him. He could tell something was wrong but not sure what. "Did Spot send ya over here to gloat about your good day?"**

**"No, he sent me to get ya to take me back to the lodge house to get some stuff."**

**Giving Laces a confused looked, "Alright." Tiger nodded to Light and Dark and then stood up. Both Laces and Tiger turned down the dock and started the walk back to the lodge house. **

**As soon they turned away from the docks, Laces and Tiger found them out of the earshot of any newsies. "Okay Laces what is going on?" **

**"Umm, I'se found my brother."**

**"Really?"**

**"Yep. Spot and I are gonna spend a few days in Manhattan with him. So Spot said you'se was in charge till then."**

**By this point Tiger and Laces had reached the lodge house. Walking into the front room they found Thomas going over the recorders of who had been staying at the lodge house the past month. Upon hearing the door open though he looked up with a smile on his face. **

**"What are you two doing back here so early?"**

**Tiger looked at Laces, telling her she needed to be the one to answer. "Umm, Spot and I'se are going to Manhattan for a couple of days. He'se asked if I'se would pack our clothes. And ask ya if you'se had some bags for our stuff."**

**"Do you know how long you and Spot are going to be?" Thomas asked while he had turned to the closet that was underneath the steps to retrieve two bags. Turning around he handed them to Laces.**

**"Spot said a few days."**

**"Alright, go and back it is a long trip from Brooklyn to Manhattan."**

**Taking the bags from Thomas, Laces walking up the steps into her and Spots room. Tiger followed her up so that Thomas could get back to what he was doing. Laces packed an extra pair of clothes for her and Spot. Once that was finished, Tiger and her made their way back to the docks.**

* * *

**As soon as Laces left Jack turned to Spot, wanting to ask some many questions about his sister. "Laces, huh, cause of her shoe thing?"**

**"Yeah, takes the girl five minutes to put each of her shoes on. I'se not sure the little one will learn to tie their own shoes. They all come to her to tie them. At least she doesn't take that long with anyone else's shoes."**

**Both boys gave a little laugh. Each picturing Mary in Jack's mind and Laces in Spot's mind tying and retying her shoes till they felt right. This allowed the awkward tension between them to disappear.**

**"I'se found her trying to sleep in a doorway with at least a foot of snow on the ground. She didn't want to come with me when I asked her if she'se had a place to stay. Said she wasn't that type of girl. But then she passed out when trying to walk away." **

**Jack got this worried looked on his face at the mention that his sister had passed out. "What?!?"**

**"So I'se picked her up and took her back to the lodge house. Thomas said she had a fever and a cold. Probably from sleeping out in the streets. Laces also was a lot thinner because she hadn't eaten in a while. Other than that though she looked fine. We'se nursed her back to health and then taught her how to be a newsies."**

**Jack knew that if Spot hadn't picked up Mary, his sister would be dead right now. Knowing he owned her life to Spot, he gave a small smile and said, "Thanks for saving my sisters life."**

**Waving his hand like it was nothing, Spot replied, "Yeah, yeah, I'se got it. Sides we'se best friends now." Then in a quieter voice, "Though I'se know more about her past then she does mine."**

**Jack wasn't able to question Spot this because at that moment Tiger and Laces walked up to the pair. She held out on bag to Spot, who took it from her. Then with a nod to Tiger the three walked down the docks on the way to the lodge house in Manhattan. **

**"I'se go by Jack Kelly now Mary, not Frankie. Though some call me Cowboy cause of me wanting to"**

**"Go out west." Laces looked other to her brother with a smile on her face. "Well if you'se Jack Kelly, then I'se Laces Kelly."**

**Spot looked at the siblings and laughed. He was looking forward to seeing a new side to each of his friends. **


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own the Newsies and other character is one that I made up.

* * *

**It was a long trip to Manhattan. To occupy the time the three talked about selling. Jack talked how he and his boys were doing. Spot and Laces talked about how well she was taking to selling. Jack was happy that his sister was doing well selling. Soon their conversation turned towards the strike that had occurred the summer before. Laces was so excited to hear how her brother, his friends, and her best friend took on such important people. Spot and Jack in turn could not believe that she had not heard about the strike.**

**Soon they had come to the lodge house. They had decided to drop off Spot's and Laces's stuff before going on to Tibby's for some food. As they walked through the door they were laughing about how Spot had tried to object on the grounds of Brooklyn. Their eyes were watering when they looked up to see Kloppman working at the front desk. He looked up when he had heard the door open, recognizing the two leaders and friends, but not the third person.**

**Jack spoke up first, "Hey Kloppman Spot and Laces are gonna stay with us for a while."**

**Looking closer at the third person Kloppman realized that they were a female and looked very similar to Jack. Looking at Jack, "This is she isn't?" Jack gave a slight nod. **

**Neither Laces nor Spot knew what was going on. But Laces quickly found herself in a hug with the older man. Quietly so that only Laces could hear, Kloppman said, "Thank you for finding him. He missed you more than he ever let on."**

**Pulling away from her, Kloppman looked at Jack, "I'm happy for you." Then he squeezed the shoulder of the Manhattan leader and then walked back into his office. **

**The three teens stood there trying to figure out what truly happened just now. It was Jack that broke through the tension that had filled the front room of the Manhattan lodge house. "Umm, he, umm, when I first came here to stay and be a newsies, I told Kloppman everything. Other than Medda, that is."**

**Looking to Jack, "You mean he knows about me?" **

**Feeling at little uneasy Jack looked down at his feet. "Yes. He realized that I was upset and told me that if I every needed someone to talk to he was there for me." Taking a deep breath Jack looked up at his sister and good friend. He was unsure how either would take this news. Jack just didn't talk of his past. "So I told him about you. Why I'se left and how close we were." Jack looked back down. He was afraid that his sister was going to be upset about this. She really didn't like people talking about her behind her back.**

**"I'se understand, I'se not mad. I'se talked to Spot about you. Hey did you mention Aunt Medda? Is she here? Can I see her? It was been so long since I'se seen Aunt Medda." Most of this was said in one breath.**

**The boys looked at each other and then back to Laces. They couldn't believe how quickly she could have switched her mindset. Both Jack and Spot tried to speak at the same time.**

**"Yes, Medda is here. And yeah you'se can see her."**

**"Wait Medda is your Aunt. I can't believe that."**

**Now it was Laces turn to look confused. She had no idea what they had said. "Uh, what was that?" The boys looked at each other and again both went to speak at the same time again. Noticing they were going to do it again, Laces stopped them. "Wait! Jack you'se go first."**

**"I'se said that Aunt Medda is here and I'se take you'se to see her. Don't worry about it."**

**"Ok." Then Laces looked to Spot telling him that it is his turn to speak. **

**"I'se didn't know that Medda was you'se Aunt." **

**"Yeah, she is our aunt. Just not many people know. Actually only you'se guys and Kloppman know that."**

**Spot looked between the siblings then nodding. Then Kloppman came out of his office. "Where you guys not going to go to lunch?" Chuckling at the teens he went back into his office with a large smile on his face. He was very happy that Jack's sister was back in his life and it seems she was good for Spot as well. **

**The teens looked at each other, before Jack lead the way up the stairs to the bunk room. Once Spot and Laces dropped their stuff off they left to go to Tibby's.**

* * *

Sorry the chapter is short, but it felt fitting to end here and have the reaction to the news of Jack having a sister in a chapter all on its own.**  
**


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own the Newsies. They belong to Disney. Any other character came from me.

Sorry that this took so long, but things have been crazy in family life right now. Because of this I tried to combine two chapters into one to make it longer. But this chapter just seemed to end nice and neatly. Hopefully the next chapter will be up later this week, but I am unsure so don't hold your breath for it.

* * *

**The three teens walked in to the Tibbly's laughing about some story that was told. Jack had his arm around Laces with Spot on the other side of Laces. As they entered, they were greeted with 'Hey Spots' and Hey Jacks'. Then the crowded restaurant became quiet as the newsies all noticed the third person and how she was standing next to their leader. **

**At first no one knew what to say. Their leader had his arm around a girl who was not his girlfriend. Laces noticed their somewhat unfriendly stares and started to put herself behind Spot and Jack. She didn't know these newsies and they were beginning to scary her. **

**From somewhere near the middle of the crowd some one spoke, "Jack what about Sarah?" This was the question on everyone's' mind. Especially for two newsies who looked very similar to each other. **

**Feeling Laces movement Jack tighten his hold on her and then looked out at his newsies. "Fellas I'se like you to meet someone very special and close to my heart. This is Laces Kelly." Suddenly there was an intake of breath from everyone sitting in the restaurant. "Me younger sister." After this statement a loud breath was released. And every Manhattan newsies smiled at their leader's sister. They then greeted her as if it was every day that their leader brought his unknown sister to lunch. **

**Jack then ushered his sister and Spot to a table in the middle of the group. At the table were David and Les Jacobs, Kid Blink, and Racetrack Higgins. Spot made sure that Laces was sitting between him and Jack. Even though the Manhattan newsies were some of the best guys he knew, Spot could tell that their welcome had startled her and she was still uncomfortable with meeting new males. Jack noticed the way they were sitting and figured he would get it out of Spot at some point during his stay here. Everyone at the table also noticed that she really didn't talk much, unless it was to Jack, Spot, or Les. Other wise if one of the other newsies asked her a question directly would she answer and then only with a few words. **

**After lunch was finished most of the newsies headed out to finish selling their papes or doing something else that would entertain them selves. David and Les headed home to their parents. Jack, Spot, and Laces headed out to see the sights of Manhattan since Laces had never seen them. **

**As it got dark the trio found themselves heading back to the lodge house. When they entered the bunk room Laces became very quit again even though the boys were much friendlier to her then they were when she first meet them. While she got ready for the night, Spot and Jack worked it out that she would sleep underneath Jack with Spot on one side and an empty bunk on the other side. **

**That night Spot and Jack slept very lightly in case Laces needed one of them. So come morning none of the three had slept well. Heading out to the distribution office, Jack and Spot decided that they would sell as quickly as possible and then head back to the lodge house so that Laces could take a nap without the other boys there. It would also allow the boys to talk about Laces fear of the male population. The talk went very well. And Jack could now understand why Laces suddenly became quiet around the guys. **


End file.
